


Weekend Getaway

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Series: Life at the Bunker [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: This is part of the Life at the Bunker Series, specfically the Dean and Sophia section.  Takes place after Chapter Sam and Darcy Chapter 7.  Order for reading is: Dean and Sophie, Sam and Darcy, Weekend Getaway, but, if you just want a bit of fluff and smut, read anyway!Sophie requests a weekend alone with Dean.  Neither of them are disappointed.
Relationships: Dean Winchester and Sophia Ganelli, Dean and Sophia
Series: Life at the Bunker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054736
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Weekend Getaway

Getaway Weekend

Scrape, whoosh…scrape, whoosh…scrape, whoosh…scrape, whoosh…“This blows”…scrape, whoosh…scrape, whoosh…scrape, whoosh…THWAP! He slowly stood up straight, propping his arm on the handle of the shovel. He reached back to wipe the snow from the back of his neck. THWAP! This time he was hit square in the ass, wetting the back of his dark gray sweatpants. “Uh huh” he mumbled letting the shovel fall to the porch with a metallic clank. THWAP! This one grazed his ear before splattering on the pile of firewood he was digging free, had he not leaned over for a handful of snow it would have caught him in the back of the head. He turned to face his attacker just as another snowball flew, smashing him in the face, making him drop the snowball he’d just made. 

“You’ve got a hell of an arm, Mouse! Unless you’re using your witchy powers on me!” she heard him shout, sputtering the snow from his mouth. She hid behind Baby, which had been freshly brushed free of snow. No way he’d throw anything at his Baby, which is exactly why she picked it as her base of attack. When he’d asked her to clear the car and warm her up so they could run to town for groceries, she’d been stunned stupid at the trust he’d shown her. He may have trusted her, but he did not trust the snow brush. He’d handed her one he’d wrapped in his old flannel to keep it from scratching the paint. 

He was quiet. She knew he could be deadly quiet when he wanted to be, but this was total silence. No crunching through the crust of snow beneath his feet. No huffing his breath at the cold air. Nothing. The snow started falling again, flakes fat and light as they danced in the light wind. It took everything in her power not to peek over the hood of the car. She slid to her belly to look under it but didn’t see his feet. Not even a single footprint around the car, other than her own from when she’d brushed the snow off. Did he go back inside to laugh at her hiding in the snow? Nah, he never walked away from a fight. 

He hadn’t wanted to break from hunting to come out here to Bobby’s cabin, but she’d insisted on a long weekend alone with him before he took off on another hunt with Sam, which had recently starting to turn into strings of hunts and weeks away from the bunker. Besides, Sam and Darcy needed some alone time as well. Dean had walked in on their sexy time in the shower and that was a sight of his brother he wanted to burn from his brain. Sophie wanted quality time, she’d said, and that’s exactly what he was going to give her. He’d retreated into the cabin and slipped out the bedroom window so that she wouldn’t see his footprints tracking into the woods.  
He circled around and found her crouching behind Baby. She’d been busy, he noted the pile of snowballs at her feet, but that didn’t matter. She would only be able to fire off two hits before he got to her and that’s only IF she saw him and he was the perfect hunter, after all. She wouldn’t see him coming. He slipped her cellphone out of his pocket and grinned. She’d learn two lessons today. 1) Never throw snowballs at Dean Winchester and 2) Never leave your phone laying around. The first thing he did was take a selfie making sure to catch Baby, Sophie and her adorable pile of useless snowballs in the background. Then he dialed…

She heard his phone ring and froze in place. Was he still on the porch? She couldn’t risk peeking, but it sounded like he was still there…but…that was a ringtone he’d set for her calls…and she wasn’t calling him. She felt the pockets of her jacket and realized she’d left her phone inside. “Shit” she said realizing it was a trap. FLUMP! Face first in the snow. “Hello, sweetheart” he growled in her ear as he pressed his weight into her back as he pinned her down. She gasped “It’s not my fault!” Laughing he said “Wasn’t your fault? You made this neat little pile of snowballs. You threw them at me. Seems like it’s a hundred percent your fault to me.” Struggling under him only dug her deeper into the snow. Her face was how flush against it. “I was possessed!” He laughed so loudly that she could feel his body vibrating through both of their heavy coats. 

He lifted just enough to flip her over and settled his weight onto her again. Her cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold. Still chuckling he said “Possessed? Sweetheart, we took care of that problem with that sexy anti-possession tattoo inked to your hip. Nice try, though.” She wiggled some more, knowing she’d never get free of him, but she loved every second of it. “It’s true! I can feel it possessing me now!” she said in her absolute best damsel in distress voice. “You don’t know what true possession feels like” he said rubbing his nose against hers. Her eyes narrowed, accepting the challenge. “Yeah? Show me then” she lifted her head up out of the snow to bring her face a fraction of an inch from his. He dropped a kiss on her icy nose and said “You want to know what it’s like to lose control over your body? To let something else take you for a joy ride?” Shifting under him she spread her legs, forcing him to settle between them. “Only if it’s your hands on the wheel” she said, pushing herself up against the growing bulge in his pants. 

He looked at her for a long moment. She was stunning. Fair skin flushed with pink from the cold and from the desire rushing through her body. Bright blue eyes sparkling up at him. Snowflakes landing on the strands of hair that escaped from her knit hat. He loved this woman so much it made his heart swell in his chest. His eyes found her lips, full and soft, begging to be kissed. Dipping his face to hers he brushed his lips against hers, just barely touching. Her lips were warm despite the temperate outside and he could not resist, capturing them with his. He kissed her slow and deep, sending fireworks spiraling throughout her body. He did not pull back until she was a panting mess beneath him. Lifting his hand, he tugged his glove off with his teeth and grinned wickedly. She cried out “DEAN!” as his fingers slipped beneath her jacket and into the waistband of her leggings and long-johns she wore under them. His fingers were leaving icy trails over her belly and when he touched her sex, they both moaned loudly. His frigid fingers and her wet heat were a heavenly combo. 

He pressed his fingers against her clit, making her cry out. “I shouldn’t let you cum. Think you deserve it after hitting me in the face?” he growled as he slipped his fingers lower, sinking them into her. “Please, Dean. It feels so good!” she begged, grinding her pussy against him. “I know it does. But do you deserve to cum?” he asked. Her temper flared, “Yes! I sucked you off on the drive here last night. It’s my turn!” His fingers pumped quickly, palm rubbing against her clit. “I seem to remember your doing that after you made me watch as you fingered yourself to orgasm while I drove. But, alright, I’ll give you one for being a good co-pilot and keeping the driver entertained. Then we’ll see” he grinned and watched her face as she succumbed to the pleasure of his hand. He watched as she threw her head back in the snow, losing the hat she wore. She didn’t notice him quickly slide his still gloved hand behind her head to keep her head dry as she came hard on his fingers. “Dean! DEAN! FEELS SOOOO GOOOOOD!” He kissed her nose again and slowed his fingers, “I know, baby. Come on down, I’ve got you.” 

Her body twitched under his hand as she calmed down again. “Come on, Mouse. Let’s get you in the warm car” he said sliding his fingers from her. They quickly climbed in the back and he was helping her tug off her snow boots. “Dean, our pants are soaking wet!” she said tugging at his sweats. “That’s what happens when I make my baby cum in the snow” he grinned as he moved her hands away to slide her bottom layers off. They shimmied their pants off and laid them across the front seat to dry. She gasped that the sight of his erection, standing proud and fat, waiting for attention. “I will never get over the sight of you” she said palming him loosely in her hand. “I need to be inside you” he said, pulling at her until she straddled him. “Ride my cock, baby. Let me see how much you love it” he grinned. She unzipped their coats, knowing they were going to warm up the car more than the crappy heater had. 

She lowered herself onto him slowly, enjoying the stretch of her pussy. “Baby, you’re so tight” he gasped a little. He knew her body better than he knew his own and the way she felt around his cock was still always a surprise. Sophie settled into his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck. “I’m sorry I was a bad girl. What can I do to make it up to you?” she pouted. A slow grin spread across his face loving how playful she’d been since they left the bunker yesterday afternoon. “Ride me slow, baby and tell me when you’re close” he directed. Her hips moved, rolling gently, letting his cock slip out most of the way before sucking it back in. Keeping eye contact she let her hips do all the work.  
“Tell me how it feels” he said. In between moans she told him everything. She told him he was so thick that she was almost split in two, so deep that she could feel him tap her cervix when the angle was right. She told him that she had a delicious itch deep inside that only he could scratch. “I’m close, Dean. Can I cum, baby?” she panted, rocking him. “No” he answered, giving no further instruction. She groaned and fell backwards, shoulders resting on the back of the front seat. “I didn’t tell you to stop fucking me” he said, giving her a warning look. She rolled her hips again. “Will you tell me how it feels for you?” she asked. “Feels like I’m walking the line between heaven and hell. It’s heaven to be inside you and it’s hell to keep myself from cumming” he said watching her pussy swallow him up. “Your pussy is hotter than anything I’ve ever felt. Like silken lava, dripping down my cock to my balls. When you squeeze around me like you’re doing right now, I can feel it all the way to my toes, like shocks of electricity” he said brushing his thumb over her clit. “You’re so much better at this than I am” she panted, silently praying he’d make her cum. “I make sure to memorize your body and how it feels for when we’re apart. For when I’m jerking off in the shower” he said. “Dean. Baby” she gasped remembering the first time she’d seen him naked. She had accidentally walked in on him showering…showering and jerking off. “Cum for me, baby” he ordered. She did. Hard and long. He watched her body shake, felt her pussy grip him tightly, spasming around him.  
He waited until she came back to earth before he sat forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Holding her tight against him, he claimed her mouth and thrust up into her. He pumped until she screamed his name again before finally letting himself join her in bliss. 

He fell back against the seat grinning at her, “You know, we could have done exactly this at the bunker. We sneak out to the car all the time.” She snuggled in close, keeping him tucked inside her, “Yeah, but here there is no temptation to leave for a job. Cas isn’t popping into the bedroom unannounced; Jack isn’t wandering around looking for someone to play Xbox with. It’s just us and Baby.” He sighed stroking her hair, “You’re right to make us take time like this. Sam texted me this morning. Wants me to thank you for sending Cas and Jack out for a few days. Also, Baby is covered in snow again” he said looking at the whitewash on the windows. “I hope they’re screwing their brains out all over the bunker” she giggled. “You can clean her off while I put my pants back on. Let’s eat in town tonight. I just want to naked snuggle tonight, no cooking for me” she sighed slipping her arms around his back, burying her face in his neck. “That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard” he said planting a loud, smacking kiss on her lips as he landed a smack to her bare ass.


End file.
